Dumbledore's Army: 10 Years Later
by 0nce Upon My Story
Summary: Oneshot; a look at Dumbledore's Army ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Written in article format; for the NEWS challenge on the Golden Snitch Fanfiction Forum.


**A/N: the original idea from this story came from reading JKR's brilliant _Quidditch World Cup 2014_ coverage - I loved that piece, I really did. Initially I scribbled this down just as a way to keep everyone straight, but after reading the NEWS challenge on the Golden Snitch forum, I thought "Hey! I wrote something like this ages ago - let me just tidy it up and then I can post it here.****" I didn't anticipate how much fun I would have doing it - but I count that as a hugely positive side effect.**

**DISCLAIMER: none of the wonderful characters I used in this fic are mine - all rights go to the absolutely brilliant J.K. Rowling (sadly, that's not me.) For the most part, this fic is canon-compliant, but I admit I shamelessly invented where I didn't have enough satisfactory information.**

**My school and house on the Golden Snitch: Hogwarts and Ravenclaw**

**Event and prompt(s) used: the NEWS challenge, and the _Witch Weekly _prompt**

**Word Count: 2484**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITE AFTER TEN YEARS! _**

_By Kathleen Fawley_

If you're anything like me, you would have been wishing with all your heart that you could have been included in that very select and doubtless highly enjoyable party.

However, the _Witch Weekly _has come up with a special treat for those of us not quite lucky enough to bag an invite – today, we're going to be taking a look at where exactly our favourite group of war heroes find themselves ten years after that fateful 2nd of May.

To keep all our heads in order, we're going to do this alphabetically. Since we want this to feel like a proper reunion, so we're going to use the maiden names of all the gorgeous girls who have since gotten engaged and married.

Ready? Here we go!

First up, **Hannah Abbott** – now Hannah Longbottom, wife of Herbology professor Neville Longbottom. That's a romance few saw coming, but it certainly seems to have worked out well – the happily married couple have two daughters, Alice (3) and Anne (8 months), named after Hannah and Neville's respective mothers. Hannah recently gave up being the landlady of the popular pub The Leaky Cauldron in favour of training as a Healer, which paid off very well indeed – as the new Matron of Hogwarts, Hannah is much closer to her husband and does a job she is "passionately fond of."

Next, **Katie Bell,** who has since gotten involved with her school-time Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. The happy couple married in a well-attended ceremony six years ago, and Katie is currently pregnant with their second child. Their first son, two-year-old Sean, is only seen in public when attending his parents' games – both Katie and Oliver continue to play Quidditch professionally, Oliver for Puddlemere United and Katie for the Appleby Arrows. Both seem ecstatically happy with each other and their careers.

**Susan Bones**, niece of the deceased Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, is currently working for the Ministry as a leader of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Sources speculate that this rather unusual career choice may have been prompted by Susan's personal experiences with magic gone wrong, namely a nasty Splinching incident in her school years. Be that as it may, Susan seems perfectly happy today, and celebrated her second wedding anniversary to long-time boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley a few weeks ago. Rumours are swirling about a possible pregnancy, but so far, nothing has been confirmed.

**Terry Boot,** one of the three Ravenclaw members of Dumbledore's Army, is currently working for the Ministry under the Magical Research Committee. Along with wife Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry is credited with the invention of the Dueller's Shield, a very clever form of self-activating shield charm now widely used by the Auror Office. Little is known about Terry's personal life, other than brief glimpses shared by his wife Mandy about their eighteen-month-old daughter, Ivy.

We request a moment of respectful remembrance for **Lavender Brown,** a Gryffindor and member of the DA who gave her life aged just eighteen in the Battle of Hogwarts. Brutally murdered by werewolf Fenrir Greyback, Lavender is deeply missed by her family and friends.

**Cho Chang**, best known as the ex-girlfriend of both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, is currently married to a Muggle, Thomas Baker. On the rare occasions Cho is seen in wizarding public, she seems perfectly contented. It is as yet unknown whether Cho and Thomas have any children, but personally I think they might.

Another Ravenclaw, **Michael Corner**, originally joined Dumbledore's Army because of his affection for Ginny Weasley. Today, though, Ginny is married to Harry Potter, and Michael recently announced his engagement to Isobel MacDougal, a witch he presumably met at Hogwarts. Both Michael and Isobel work for the Ministry – Michael as a member of the Department of Magical Transportation, and Isobel for the Department of Magical Artefacts. No date for the couple's wedding or its attendance has been given yet, but it is highly likely to be in the spring, with most of Dumbledore's Army present.

Another moment of remembrance for **Colin Creevey**, who fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts and died aged just seventeen. Colin is survived by his younger brother Dennis, and sorely missed by all who knew him.

Brother of the deceased Colin Creevey, **Dennis Creevey** is currently working for the Committee on Experimental Charms. Very little is known about Dennis's private life, other than his confirmed relationship with the equally private Felicity Fallow.

**Marietta Edgecombe**, the one and only traitor in Dumbledore's Army, is viewed with a particular dislike from the wider wizarding community. She will certainly _not _have been invited to the ten-year reunion; however, the _Witch Weekly _still thought it worth mentioning her in this article. Marietta is currently working for the Department of Magical Transportation, following directly in the footsteps of her mother. She is married to Miles Bletchley, and the couple have one daughter, Miriam.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**, one of the four Hufflepuff members of Dumbledore's Army, is currently working for the Muggle Liaison Office. He is happily married to fellow Hufflepuff and Dumbledore's Army member Susan Bones.

**Seamus Finnigan**, originally a sceptic, became a loyal member of Dumbledore's Army, proving his worth a thousand times over in the Battle of Hogwarts. Seamus is currently in a relationship with the fiery Aoife O'Sullivan, Chaser of the Scottish National Quidditch Team. Engagement rumours abound, though with Aoife's busy schedule and Seamus's own work for the Exploding Bonbons Disposal Unit, we can only guess.

**Anthony Goldstein**, a Ravenclaw prefect, was fiercely loyal to Dumbledore's Army, right up to the end. Not much is known about Anthony's personal life, save that he works for the Department of Mysteries and is married to fellow Mysteries-employee Eleanor Sharp.

Now for one of the most famous Dumbledore's Army members – **Hermione Granger**, co-founder and deputy leader of the organisation. Hermione has just been promoted to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and seems determined to make her already shining career even more so. Hermione married Ron Weasley in an unforgettable ceremony five years ago, and is currently pregnant with their second child. Their daughter, Rose Granger-Weasley, is said to be the very image of her mother, which surely points to her being as absolutely outstanding an individual.

Next on the list is the slightly less famous **Angelina Johnson**, Captain and star Chaser of the Falmouth Falcons and wife of George Weasley. George and Angelina have two one son, Fred Weasley, named in honour of George's deceased twin, with whom Angelina was close friends. Some reporters enjoy speculation about whether Angelina only married George because he reminded her of Fred, but sister-in-law Ginny Weasley assures the _Witch Weekly _that Angelina and Fred were never romantically involved, just good friends. Whatever the case may be, Angelina appears perfectly happy in her post-Dumbledore's Army life.

**Lee Jordan**, now famous for his hit radio show _If You Can't Comment In An Unbiased Way _was once a low-key member of Dumbledore's Army. Right after graduating from Hogwarts, Lee made his radio debut on _Potterwatch. _Lee fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and published several critically-acclaimed biographies about his experiences. Several years on, Lee made his relationship with fellow Dumbledore's Army member Alicia Spinnet public. The pair wed in what was called the "funnest wedding of the year" by George Weasley.

Next up is the now-famous **Neville Longbottom**, hero of the Battle of Hogwarts and currently the popular Herbology professor at Hogwarts. He is happily married (with two daughters) to Hannah Abbot, now the Matron at Hogwarts. Despite Rita Skeeter's suggestions otherwise, we at the _Witch Weekly _think that our children couldn't be in safer hands.

**Luna Lovegood** is one of the more eccentric members of Dumbledore's Army, to put it lightly. However, she is now one of the most famous wizarding naturalists the world has ever known, and makes a formidable team with her boyfriend Rolf Scamander, grandson of the famous magizoologist Newt Scamander. Described by both the Potters and the Weasleys as a "dear friend," Luna seems to be perfectly happy with her lot.

**Ernie Macmillan**, one of the few Hufflepuff members of Dumbledore's Army, was always a staunch supporter of the organisation. He fought bravely in both the Battle of Hogwarts and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, a feat that may have introduced him to his wife, the reporter Adele Clearwater. Be that as it may, Ernie and Adele seem more than happy together, with Adele having recently announced the birth of their first child, Cassidy. Ernie is currently working for the Ministry in the Magical Maintenance Department.

**Padma Patil,** who is rarely mentioned separately to her sister Parvati, nevertheless forged a path of her very own today. Rising through the ranks of the Department of Magical Education, Padma became its Head just a year ago, making her the youngest leader of that particular department to date. Nothing has been confirmed about any relationships, but speculation abounds, especially surrounding the handsome young Rehan Shafiq, who has been seen in public with Padma several times. We can only wonder, of course, but personally I think they would make a splendid match.

**Parvati Patil, **sister to Padma, has always been rather different to her twin. Where Padma forged an outstanding career in magical education, Parvati chose a career in the Centaur Liaison Office, which, to the surprise of many, she excelled at. Again unlike her sister, Parvati is in a confirmed relationship – she married her long-time boyfriend Dean Thomas two years ago. If rumours can be believed, the couple first got together in the Battle of Hogwarts, participating in a "spectacular" first kiss right after defeating the Death Eaters Dolohov and Travers together. Stories like these make you wish we had more details on that iconic battle, don't they?

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for – ladies and gentlemen, it's **Harry Potter**'s turn. Most of us are intimately acquainted with the Boy-Who-Lived's many successes, both in the War and in his work for the Auror Department today. Harry seems to have made it his life's mission to defeat every last remnant of Voldemort's reign of terror – and what a mission it is too. We all wish him the very best of luck. More personally, Harry is married to his long-time sweetheart Ginny Weasley, and the couple have two children, James Sirius and Albus Severus, with rumours of another on the way. Harry, as a member of the Weasley family, is uncle to a great many nieces and nephews, and, we're sure, hero to a great many more (ourselves included.)

From the very top to the very bottom – our next member of the DA is the distinctly unpopular Hufflepuff-turned-deserter **Zacharias Smith.** Throughout his time in the DA, Zacharias was sceptical and highly critical of the organisation. To his eternal discredit, he shamelessly abandoned the DA at the Battle of Hogwarts (a distinctly un-Hufflepuff-like thing to do, it must be said.) Little is known about his personal life, other than the fact that he works in the Administrative Registration Department at the Ministry.

**Alicia Spinnet,** vastly more popular than the previous candidate, was a member of both the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in Harry Potter's day and the DA. It's pretty safe to say she's made quite a name for herself these days – married to Lee Jordan, close friends with some of the most famous people in modern history and the new flying instructor at Hogwarts.

**Dean Thomas, **one of the four boys lucky enough to share a dorm with Harry Potter, is today rather famous in his own right. Not only did he fight bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts (going so far as to enter the battle without a wand!) but as a Muggle-born, he was also on the run from Snatchers throughout his seventh year. Today, he is married to Parvati Patil, and works as the Head of Quill Control and Rune Translation at the Ministry of Magic.

We request a moment of remembrance for **Fred Weasley, **twin brother of George and friend of many others. In his tragically short lifetime, Fred accomplished so much – joining Dumbledore's Army, co-opening the massively popular joke shop _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, _joining the Order of the Phoenix and finally dying a hero in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is sorely missed and greatly honoured by everyone who knew him.

**George Weasley, **twin of the deceased Fred Weasley, most understandably went into a downward spiral of depression after the Battle of Hogwarts. However, with the help of his then-close-friend Angelina Johnson (and his brother Ron, who was instrumental in keeping _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _afloat during this time) George made a full recovery. Today, he is happily married to Angelina (complete with a son named after his departed twin) and business is bigger than ever. We here at the _Witch Weekly _(and many others across the wizarding world too, I am sure) couldn't be happier that George has finally found peace and happiness after everything he's gone through.

**Ginny Weasley, **youngest but most certainly not the most easily dismissed of the Weasleys, is often seen as proof that a witch really can have it all. Married to Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Senior Quidditch Correspondent to the _Daily Prophet _(and that comes after five highly successful years of professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies), mother of two beautiful sons (with another possibly on the way), not to mention being immortalised in wizarding culture as a hero of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny is the heroine of so many young witches out there today – a distinction, I must say, that she fully deserves.

And last but definitely not least, **Ron Weasley, **youngest son of the now-famous Weasley family and Harry Potter's best friend. While many dismiss the redheaded member of the so-called Golden Trio, his two counterparts are adamant that their friendship would not exist without him (and, honestly, just for that, Ron already deserves every bit of fame he gets.) Directly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and his best friend Harry became Aurors and absolutely revolutionised the Auror Department. However, Ron decided that he preferred a different path, and went on to co-manage the hugely popular _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _with his brother George. We can only imagine Fun Uncle Ron coming home with all kinds of tricks and treats for his daughter and his many nieces and nephews – as they say, that sounds like _the life. _

And that, most unfortunately, concludes our impromptu Dumbledore's Army reunion. I can feel myself getting nostalgic as I'm quilling these words – but I console myself that there's always next year, and the next and the next, in which the _Weekly _will do our very best to bring you the latest updates on everybody's favourite war heroes.

Top of the morning to you all!

* * *

**A/N: I'm still surprised (good surprised) by how much fun this was to write! If you liked it too (or even if you didn't - constructive criticism is always a bonus) please do tell me what you guys thought!**


End file.
